Un aMour imPossible
by princess-judith
Summary: Une petite fic sur vegeta et bulma! Tout mignon vener la lirre ,je suis nul en résumer...sniFf'...


Bulma et Végéta un amour impossible

_Fiche des personnages ;_

°Les gentils :

Végéta ;Prince des Sayens son age 20ans.

Bulma Brief ; Fille (adoptive )professeur Mr.Brief son age 17 ans grande, mince, belle poitrine,blonde avec de magnifique yeux bleus (et oui j'ai un peu modifié son physique parce que une fille au cheveux bleu sa le fait pas du tout !Et pourquoi il y a marqué adoptive bah…vous verrez !)

M. et Mme Brief parents (adoptif) de Bulma

Sangoku ou Carot rien n'a dire sur lui …toujours fidèle a lui-même…

Yamcha ;Le petit ami à notre belle Bulma (il a trop de chance ! …bouh…)

Sangohan ;Faut bien que quelqu'un remplace Sangoku quelques temps

_°Les (petits ET grands)méchants ;_

Frezeer ;(Tout le monde le connaît cela non ?)Ce lui qui va nous pourrir la vie !

Cooler ;(Et un !En plus ! Un !)

Zarbon ;un fidèle serviteur de frezeer

Les méchants soldat de Frezeer et Cooler

''**Petite introduction''**

De retour sur terre grâce au vœux de Sangoku, Bulma, Sangohan, Végéta et les nameks sont sur en sécurité.Sangoku se bat contre Frezeer, gagne mais perd malheureusement la vie car la planete Namek a explosé est même un sayen ne peuvent pas survivre dans l'espace.Les amis de Sangoku sont heureux car Frezeer ne fait plus parti de notre univers, mais triste car leur héros est mort. Bulma décida d'invité tout les nameks chez elle en attendant que scheron leur créée une nouvelle planète. Notre Bulma proposa aussi a Végéta pour s'installe chez elle,il accepta son invitation !

_**°Chapitre1 ; l'arrivé d'un prince sayen **_

_1 jour sur terre pour notre végéta !_

_Voilà ta chambre Végéta, elle te plait ? dit Bulma_

Végéta regarda la chambre, elle était grande et beaucoup de lumière elle ressemblait a la chambre qu'il avait lorsqu'il vivait encore sur Végéta. Au milieu se trouver son lit couvert d'un magnifique drap de soie bleu foncé,une grande armoire avec toute les nouvelles tendance et encore beaucoup de merveille .Bulma lui avait offert la plus belle chambre de capsule _corp_.

_Keuf…j'ai déjà eu plus beau !répondit Végéta avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres_

_**Ah..ouai t'ose dire que la plus belle chambre que je t'offre n'est pas suffisante !**_

La,il l'avait mise en colère !

_Femme tu me fatigue !_

Il lui claqua la porte au nez

_°chapitre2 :Souvenir…souvenir_  
Végéta se coucha sur le lit, sa faisait au moins depuis 9 ans qu'il n'était pas couché sur un lit digne d'un prince. Lorsqu'il était encore sur les commandes de Freezer ses soldat y compris Végéta n'avait pas de chambre pour eux ils dormaient tous ensemble sur une simple palliasse.  
Le prince des Sayens s'endormit rapidement dans son nid douillé…

_Hi hi attrape moi Végéchou !_Une voie enfantine couvrait le palais, tout le monde connaît cette voix,c'était la voix de Judith la seule sayenne à la chevelure miel et au yeux océanique ,elle avait seulement 7 ans et elle était l'entraîneuse du Prince et aussi sa future. Elle était la plus belle petite fille de l'univers et la plus puissante.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme sa, je suis ton prince ton maître, tu me dois respect !_Cria le petit prince

_Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Dit plutôt que t'arrive pas a m'attraper !___

_Attend tu va voir !Tu vas regretté tes parole !yaaaah _  
Végéta se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur

_Judith !JUDITH !Pourquoi toi !_

Il était minuit Végéta se leva et sorti a la recherche de la cuisine. 20 minutes plus tard il la trouva.Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains !

_Judith pourquoi il t'a prit, tu m'appartenais !TU M'APPARTENAIS !___

_Et sa va pas de crier aussi fort !Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !_

Il lui répondit pas.Il leva sa tête et vit Bulma elle portait un soutient-gorge et un string blanc en forme de papillon elle avait une cape blanche pailletée et transparent.La lune l'éclairé,Végéta la trouvait magnifique elle ressemblait à Judith.(en plus grande et plus agée bien sur)

_Végéta sa ne va pas ?_Répond moi mon Prince

Dans sa tête :pourquoi ma t elle appelé mon prince ? Pourquoi ressemble t-elle temps à Judith ?  
_Végéta ou ou ? Et tu m'entends ?___

_Mmh…___

_Végéta tu peux me le dire !_

Il n'a rien femme !Dégage !

_Comment sa il n'y a rien tu te met à crier au milieu de la nuit et tu as rien !Végéta répond moi !Et ne m'appelle pas FEMME j'ai un NOM_

**°Chapitre3 :Judith petite disparue**

Végéta regarda Bulma des pieds à sa tête, il rougit.

_Végéta pourquoi tu rougis ?_

Il continu de la regarder, et lui dit avec un petit sourire

_Tu c'es que tes bien foutue ?_

Bulma comprit elle était devant lui à moitié nue, elle devient aussi rouge qu'un pivoine et couru vers sa chambre.Elle eu tellement honte d'elle !

Dans sa chambre, Bulma écrit à son ''Cher journal'' quelle entretenait depuis ses 8 ans

_Le 28/04/23_

_Cher journal,_

_Ho la la que j'ai honte, le prince Végéta ma vu a MOITIE NUE !Je pourrais plus jamais me montrer devant lui sans rougir !_

_Et tu c'es vers les minuit Végéta a gueulé dans tout capsule corp. le nom de Judith, il m'a appelé, je croyais qui m'avait oublié et bien apparemment non !Crois-tu que je devrais lui dire que je suis Judith, non et puis de toute façon il ne me croirait pas ! J'en suis sur !_

_A moins que…_

Bulma posa son stylo et pris une lettre et un médaillon ou se trouvait le symbole royale de la planète Végéta. Elle ouvrit la lettre et ne la regarda sans la lire. Elle resta quelque minutes avec ce papier si important et le remis dans son enveloppe avec le médaillon,elle la rangea a nouveau dans son journal. Elle reprit son stylo.

_A moins que non je ne lui montrerai pas la lettre et encore moins mon médaillon !Il n'a qu'a réfléchir, il trouvera je connais Végéchou, tient sa fait des années que je n'ai plus sorti ce mot.lol ! Bon sa ce fit je vais me coucher,il est quand même 2h15 du mat'_

_Bye_

Bulma ferma son précieux livre ou toute sa vie était raconter, coupa sa lumière de chevet et se coucha dans son drap de soie rose.

Végéta toujours dans la cuisine entrain de se remettra de ses émotions.

_Elle ressemble tellement à Judith c'est incroyable, elle a un de c'est beau corps !_

Végéta aussi fatigué que Bulma partit de la cuisine vers sa chambre.

**°Chapitre4 : Petit effet**

09h00

Bulma dort encore à point fermée.Végéta entra dans la chambre.

_Lorsqu 'elle dort on dirai un ange !_

Végéta souleva la couverture de Bulma. Il vit Bulma nue. Il rougit est parti en courant comme un éclaire.Bulma se réveilla

_Hum…c'est qui m'a enlevé ma couverture ? _

Elle bailla.Elle ne fit personne elle se leva.Bulma se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche.

_Elle était nue,je l'ai vu NUE !_

Végéta était dans la cuisine rouge et en sueur, pour la 1ere fois de sa vie une simple femme lui avait fait d'effet.

Bulma se maquilla et coiffa sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle enfila une belle robe, rose, moulante,courte (Elle s'arrêtait un tout petit peu en-dessous de ses fesses) avec un beau décolleté .Cette robe m'était ses formes en valeurs,elle mit un peu de gloss. Rose bonbon.

Et mit ses talons aiguilles rose aussi.Elle mit un peu de parfum à la fraise. Car à midi elle devait voir Yamcha. Elle sortit de sa salle de bain de bonne humeur pour aller à la cuisine ou se trouvait Végéta,d'ailleurs elle était étonnée que Végéta l'avait pas réveiller pour qu'elle lui fasse à manger.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la cuisine. Végéta n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit, il devenait de plus en plus rouge et beaucoup de gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur lui.

Bulma lui sourit tendrement

_Salut toi, t'a mangé ?_

Végéta pris un mouchoir pour essuyer sa sueur et ne Plus regarder Bulma. Même si se n'était pas possible.

Bulma le regarda

_Dit tu transpire beaucoup t'es sur que sa va ?_

Bulma s'avança vers lui.

Il transpirait encore plus et était essoufflé plus elle s'avançait.

**°Chapitre5 :Dispute**

Bulma mit sa main sur le front en sueur de Végéta.

_(Voix douce)Tu te sens mal ?_

_Un sayen et toujours en bonne santé donc je vais très très BIEN !Compris FEMME !_

Végéta transpirait de plus en plus ,c'est yeux ne quitter pas son décolletée.

Végéta dans sa tête :Je tiendrai plus longtemps comme sa !

_COMMENT SA !FEMME J'AI UN NOM SAL SINGE DE L'ESPACE ! POUR TE SIGNALER JE M'INQUIETEE POUR TOUA !_

Elle s'inquiété pour moi !Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était inquiété pour moi ,a part Judith !

_ET TU POURRAIS REPONDRE QUAND JE TE PARLE !HO !_

_BON TA FINI DE GEULE COMME UN CHIEN ET SURTOUT CONTRE MOI, LE PRINCE DES SAYENS LE PEUPLE LE PLUS PUISSANT DE L'UNIVERS !MAINTENANT TAIS-TOI ET FAIT MOI A MANGER !_

_PRINCE DE QUOI ? AH OUI D'UN PEUPLE FANTôME ! ET NON JE TE FERAI PAS UN MANGER JE SUIS PAS TA BONICHE !_Penser Bulma : j'abuse la, je suis en train d'insulter mon peuple et surtout le prince Oh lala !Pardonnez-moi mon roi !

Végéta se leva et poussa Bulma contre le mur, il tenait les poignées de Bulma pour pas qu'elle bouge ,il les serrait ! Bulma voyait dans les yeux de Végéta beaucoup de colère, de haine. Bulma ne bougeait plus, elle tremblait (Et elle est peut-être une sayen mais elle a la force d'une simple humaine donc elle a le droit de tremble. Pourquoi elle est faible vous le serez dans les prochains chapitres !)Penser Bulma ;J'aurais peut-être pas du dire la dernière la phrase ! Yamcha au secours !

_TU AS OUBLIE QUE JE PEUX TE TUER EN 2 SECONDES !_

_Alors tue moi tu gagneras quoi ? EINH ?_

_J'aurais gagné la PAIX ! FEMME !_

_J'ai un nom !PRINCE des SINGES !_

Végéta serra encore plus les poignées de Bulma.

_DES QUOI ? REPOND !_

_AIEE !…DES SINGES !_

_TU CONTINUES ! _

IL donna a Bulma une forte claque à Bulma vola jusqu'on font du couloir ,pour se cogner contre le mur. Elle était couchée au sol elle ne bougeait plus …

**Chapitre5 : Des regrets?**

_Oh Bulma !_

Végéta courut vers le corps de Bulma inerte, il tata son pouls

_C'est bon elle respire, on Bulma je suis vraiment désolé je voulais pas te faire sa !Comment a t-elle fait pour survivre a un coup pareil, c'est une terrienne, elle aurait du mourir enfin elle est en vie c'est déjà sa !( et oui notre Bulma et une sayenne et non une terrienne ,povre Végéta si il s'aurait !)_

Il la regarda, il la trouvait si belle, si incroyable…

_Pourquoi je devrai m'excuse, c'est elle qui a cherchée je l'avais prévenu ! Mais bon je vais pas la laisser-la !_

Il pris Bulma dans ses bras, et la coucha se le canapé.

_Ne bouge pas je vais aller chercher une serviette avec un peu d'eau _

Pendant que Végéta cherche son matériel pour la soigner.. Bulma se réveilla tout doucement…

_Mmh…Prince de Pacotille ! il ose frapper son entraîneuse,…Enfin il peut pas le savoir par-contre il a l'air d'avoir regretter son coup, je voudrais bien voir se qu'il va faire maintenant !_

Bulma attendit les pas de Végéta qui s'approchait, elle referma vite les yeux pour voir ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.. Végéta posa sur le front de Bulma un gant de bain humide et avec une serviette humide il essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Il l'a regarda.

_Tu es pas une terrienne, j'en suis sûre maintenant car après un telle coup un simple humain n'aurait pas survécu,mais qui-es-tu donc ?_

Bulma dans sa tête très amusée ; a tu commences a comprendre, c'est bien Végéchou continu ! Tu y es presque !

_Quoi qu'il en soit je saurai qui tu aies, parole du prince Sayan !_

Hi hi on va voir si tu arrive !Bon sa suffit de jouer les malades !

Bulma commença a ouvrir les yeux lentement..

_Ah tu te reprends connaisse !_

**Chapitre6 : Dispute ou … ?**

_Mmh …. Qu es-qui m'est arrivée ?_

Dans sa tête :Comme si je ne le savais pas !

_Euhh.. Tu t'es pris un coup assez violent sur la tête !_

_Un coup assez violent hein ?_

Végéta dans sa tête : et merde je crois quelle sent rappelle

_Oui oui , bon tu me fais un manger !_

Bulma : Eh c'est parti chéri !

_(en colère)TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE UN MANGER ,APR7S M'AVOIR FRAPPEE COMME SA ! NON MAIS TU TE SENS PAS BIEN TOI ! A CAUSE DE TOI TU MA TOUTE…..Bulma :Zut j'ai perdu le mot tant pis TU ES UN VRAI MONSTRE ! ET EN PLUS JE SUIS EN RETARD POUR MON RENDEZ-VOUS !JE ME VENGERAI OH QUE OUI !_

Sur c'est dernière parole Bulma partit, en donnant une claque à Végéta qui malheureusement ne sentait rien du tout.Végéta rattrapa Bulma

_Et femme qu'est que je vais manger moi ?_

_Tu ouvre le frigo et tu te sers compris !Passe une bonne journée avec toi-meme !_

Bulma claqua la porte ! Et alla rejoindre Yamcha !

Végéta :Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans le frigo pour manger !

Végéta entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo se sevra et mangea mangea….

Après cette fait un festin de roi il rentra dans le salon se coucha sur le canapé,et réfléchit

Végéta : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire cette aprèm,m'entraîner ? Umh non je me suis déjà trop entraîner ! Que c'est vide lorsque l'autre raleuse n'est pas là au moins elle m'est de l'ambiance !

Il eu a petit sourire à cette pensée

Végéta :Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a sortir et visiter un peu cette planète ou Carot à grandit

Végéta se leva ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit en volant . Il traversa les mers ,les déserts ,… Il s'arrêta dans magnifique valet ou coulait un magnifique petit ruisseau, ou les fleurs étaient tous colorées ou les oiseaux chantés, bref un endroit ou la nature rayonnait sur tous ses éclats.

Végéta regarda toute la valet et conclut que aucun humain avait découvert cette endroit. Il se coucha au sol est s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla par les gémissement de son estomac, il décida qu'il était leur de partir , il était un peu 20 heures il savait que Bulma ne rentrerai pas avant 3heures du matin.Enfin il avait l'habitude .

Sur le chemin du retour,il se demandait se que pouvait donc bien faire Bulma avec cet idiot,cet être faible ..

Il se demandait aussi quand ils allèrent invoqués le dragon sacré pour qu'il puisse tuer Carot et détruire cette maudit planète.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvre du ténébreux il attend se moment avec impatience , au sa c'est sur il attend !

**Chapitre7 : Des pleures..Des larmes**

Végéta arriva il rentra comme il était sorti et soupira. Tout un coup, il entendit des pleures qui venait de la cuisine.Il se dirigea vers la pièce ou se trouvait les bruit. Il entra et là il vit Bulma cette femme tellement forte mentalement et physiquement en pleurs , Végéta eu un petit pincement de cœur pourquoi pleurer telle que c'était-il donc passer , et depuis quand je m'inquiète pour cette fille .Apparament elle n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence. Bulma était en pleurs et à quatre pattes entrain de nettoyé au sol les cochonneries que Végéta avait laissé après son repas. Végéta pris la parole.

_Sa ne va pas ?_

Bulma reconnu vite la voix de Végéta , elle essuya vite ses larmes et lui dit

_T'aurais pu nettoyer la cuisine ,je t'ai dis que je n'était pas ta boniche !_

Bulma renifla et continua de nettoyer en retenant tant bien que de mal ses larmes

_C'était pas la réponse que j'attendais, qu'est qui ne va pas ?_

Il eut un silence avant que Bulma ne réponde sans le regarder

_Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi !_

_Je voudrais savoir se qui ne va pas,alors dit le moi et non je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi_

Bulma :mais bien sur tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tu crois sans doute que je vais te croire !

_Tout va très bien !_

Végéta savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien le ton de sa voix la trompée.

_Ton rendez-vous c'est mal passer avec l'idiot._

Végéta était étonné que Bulma ne défendait pas Yamcha .Mais a la place elle tomba en sanglot.Végéta avait trouvé.Végéta s'approcha d'elle.Bulma en larmes tomba dans les bras de Végéta , celui ci ne la repousa pas il sentit que sa chemise se mouillait tout doucement.

_Qu'est qui c'est passé ?_

_Il …snif..il m'…a laché..bouh …. Pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien …bouh.. pourquoi ?_

Sur le coup Végéta eut envi d'aller voir cet idiot pour lui casser la gueule.Mais il laissa tomber se ne sont pas ses problèmes enfin au moins elle n'est plus avec lui.

_Sa va aller.._

Végéta enlaça Bulma jusqu'à quelle s'endorme après quelle se soit endormie il porta Bulma jusqu'à sa chambre et la coucha sur son lit ,il voulu lui mettre son pyjama mais il laissa tomber cette idée car sinon elle le traiterai de perver ,alors il l'a couvra d'un drap et sortit de sa chambre pour se dirigeai vers la sienne.

**Chapitre 8 :…Que ce passe t-il ?**

Végéta était allongé sur son lit ,ses bras croisés au niveau de son ventre. Il regardait les étoiles. Et se demandait pourquoi une femme aussi belle pouvait être traité d'une telle façon par un idiot ,de toute façon Yamcha ne devait pas savoir se qui le venez de perdre. Végéta eut un frisson en repensa à Bulma, il faut dire que c'était la 1 ère fois qu'il enlaçait une femme enfin non la 2ème fois la 1ère fois c'était Judith , mais bon ce n'était qu'une fillette !

A quoi je penses moi ! Bulma… il faut que j'oubli je ne veux pas de venir comme se traite de Carot ! 

Végéta essaya d'oublier cette pensée mais en vain ,elle revenait toujours hantait ses pensées….et même ses rêves .

_Sa peut plus duré, je ne veux pas devenir un faible comme CAROT !_

Végéta se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre , mais lorsqu'il voulut s'envoler quelque chose le tenait. Deux mains fines et blanches tenaient son torse .

_Végéta…Ne me laisse pas seul je t'en pris !_

Bulma mais qu'est qu'elle veut ?

Végéta tourna un peu sa tête, il vit un larme coulait au joue de Bulma , il ne put sans pêché de mettre sa main sur la douce joue de Bulma pour l'essuyait. Bulma attrapa la main de Végéta.

_Reste avec moi !_

Végéta à la regarda mais il se perdit dans ses immenses yeux bleus. Il porta Bulma ( vous savez comme lorsque le prince charmant porte sa bien-aimée !) et la déposa sur le lit et il se coucha près d'elle .Il s'endormir tout les deux main dans la main.

**Chapitre9 : Quand on découvre des sentiments**

4h00

Bulma ouvrit les yeux lentement , elle aperçu une silhouette près d'elle ,Végéta ! Elle s'est réveillé avant lui pour la 1ère fois c'est elle la première debout. Elle sortit doucement des couvertures doucement pour pas réveillé le sayen endormit .Bulma entra dans la salle de bain de Végéta , elle se déshabilla et prit sa douche . L'eau coulait sur son corps , elle en avait besoin pour enlevé les traces de son ex . Bulma sortit enfin de sa douche , une serviette au niveau de sa poitrine, elle traversa la chambre du Prince qui dormait encore. Arrivait dans sa chambre elle chercha dans son armoire sa tenu quelle mettrait aujourd'hui.

_La robe bleu ? Non elle est trop longue, on ne verrait pas mes fines et longues jambes bronzées ! Ma mini-jupe jeans ? Euh …. Non ! Ah la robe blanche ? Oui sa me va elle est courte , légère et avec un super décolleté !_

Bulma enfila sa robe rapidement et se maquilla.

_Bon maintenant des chaussures ! Mes bottes noires ? Non ! Ah je sais mes ou sont elles ?_

Bulma chercha ses chaussures.

Ah elles sont la !

Bulma mit vite ses chaussure et s'admirait dans son miroir

_Pourquoi il m'a laché je suis belle pourtant ! Peut etre que ma tenu de hier lui plaisait pas il aurait peut-etre aimé ma robe blanche avec mes super talons aiguilles blanches ! Enfin n'y pensons plus , allons plutot préparé le petit-déj du Prince._

Bulma sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuné de Végéta et elle alla par la suite s'enfermer dans sa salle ou elle crée ses nouvelles inventions , aujourd'hui elle travaillait pour faire une nouvelle salle de gravité pour le sayen.

6h00

Végéta ouvrit les yeux et s'assit au rebord de son lit. Et commença à se remémoré ce qui s'était passé la veuille….

_Je me suis disputé avec Bulma…Je lui est donné une claque que j'ai regretté ? ….Non non je ne le regrette pas c'est elle qui ma cherché je l'avait pourtant prévenue…. Elle partit à son rendez-vous…Elle est rentrée en larmes…Et…je l'ai CONSOLE_ _! Un sayen consolait une terrienne. ? Je l'ai LAISSE DORMIR AVEC MOI ! MOI, LE PRINCE DES SAYENS !CE N4EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME CE TRAITRE DE CAROT ! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE PENSER à ELLE, non !_

Végéta continuait à crier , il refusait d'accepté qu'il éprouvait des sentiment (C'est qu'il est humain notre Végéta !Hi !) envers un être inférieur.Quelques mètre plus loin.

_Crrr…..Crrrrrrr !_

Bulma posa sa scie..

_Tient il y en a un qui est en colère aujourd'hui , enfin…_

Bulma eut un petit sourire en repenssa à ce qu'il avait fait hier soir pour elle..

**Chapitre10 :..Un Sayen n'éprouve pas des sentiments !**

Végéta se leva pour une fois il n'avait pas faim , enfin son estomac avait faim mais son orgueil et sa haine l'empêcher de penser à son estomac.

C'est pas possible je deviens faible, MOI LE PRINCE DES SAYENS !

Sous le coup de la colère Végéta frappa le mur qui se brisa facilement.

…..BOUM….

C'était quoi sa ?

Bulma courrut le long du couloir pour se retrouver devant la porte mais à la place de sa chère porte elle trouva des débris réparties un peu partout et un gros trou au mur enfin au reste plus tôt.

VEGETA !

Végéta entendit Bulma l'appeler , il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Bulma en découvrant se qu'il avait fait au mur sur cette pensait il vit un petit sourire. Végéta adore énerver Bulma ses un de ses passe-temps favori depuis qu'il est sur terre , mais chassa vite cette pensait il était sensé être en colère.Mais il n'y arrive pas, il ne pensait,que se soit dans sa tête ou dans ses rêves, il se s'entait obligé d'être là si elle avait un problème, si elle était en danger. Sans était trop pour Végéta.

JE SUIS LE PRINCE DES SAYENS ! JE PEUX AIMER QUI JE VEUX PERSONNE M'EMPECHE ! EinH J AI DIT AIMER ?

Végéta ne savait plus se qu'il racontait , une petite voix lui disait tu peux l'aimer ,tant pis si tu trahis ton peuple.C'est l'amour qui est toujours vainqueur et l'autre lui disait Tu es fou , tu vas devenir aussi faible que Carot ! Végéta ne savait pas quoi choisir , c'est vrai que le sentiment qu'il ressent envers Bulma le render plus qu'heureux enfin il n'arrivera sans doute pas à vous l'expliquer, mais l'autre lui disait de garder sa fierté son but était de tuer Sangoku et détruire la terre normalement mais depuis que Bulma était apparu à sa vie, il ne pourrait pas détruire la terre sinon Bulma mourrai aussi… Ce qu'il devait faire il ne le savais pas… Notre Végéta était complètement perdu il donnerai tout pour retourner dans l'époque ou la planete Végéta exister encore ou il pouvait encore s'amuser avec Judith.

**Chapitre11 :…Découverte….**

Après quelques autres réflexions Végéta décida de retourner chez Bulma , tans pis si elle l'engueulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard ,Végéta entra par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Bulma , elle n'était pas là elle était sans doute entrain de nettoyer son bordel .Un petit carnet attira son attention.

Le symbole de la planète Végéta ?

Et oui le petit journal intime de Bulma était un carnet rouge et sur son carnet il y avait l'emblème de la planète Végéta en or. Végéta était sûre d'avoir déjà vu se carnet ,son père en avait un, sa mère , ses oncles et tantes.. en bref toute la famille royale en avait un mais lui il n'en avait pas son père lui avait qu'il aura ce carnet vers ses 18 ans. Mais il ne la jamais eu. Végéta pris le carnet dans ses mains tremblantes, une enveloppe tomba, elle avait aussi l'emblème de SA planète.

Je l'ouvre ou pas ? Et puis je l'ouvre je SUIS le prince quand même !

Végéta ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe…

Une LETTRE de MON père !

Végéta continua de regarder de la lettre.

Mais que fait Bulma avec une lettre de mon père ?

Végéta décida de la lire mais à voix basse.

_A l'attention de ma future-belle-fille, Princesse Judith,_

_Ma douce enfant, moi le Roi de la Planète Végéta t'offre mon fils comme mari le Prince Végéta que tu as entraîné. Le mariage aura lieu lors du 18ème anniversaires du Prince, tu sera couronné comme se le doit une Princesse. _

_Le Roi Végéta_

Végéta regarda toujours la lettre.

Se…se peut-il que Bulma soit…Judith ! Ce n'ai pas possible elle est trop faible pour être Judith et elle est morte.

Végéta posa la lettre et regarda se que contenez encore l'enveloppe

Un 2ème lettres…

Végéta la prit et commença sa lecture……

Et oui je m'arrête là … Je chui tro méchante avec vous lol !.. Bon a votre avis que contient la 2ème lettre ? Mwa je sais !hihi ! Bon j'espère que sa vous à plus…Alors ne raté pas le prochain chapitre…KiSs' à vous et merci pour vos com'S super sympa qui donne de la pêche pour écrire lol !

Chapitre12 ; ….Tu es-la….

Végéta prit la 2ème lettre dans ses mains, quelque chose tomba de ce papier si précieux. Un petit objet en or… un médaillon, il avait aussi l'emblème royal de la planète Végéta. Le ténébreux resta figeait, ce médaillon, il le connaît.

Ce n'est pas possible…Mon médaillon ?

Végéta regarda les moindre détails du médaillon, ses mains trembler, le prince Végéta TREMBLER ?

J'EN SUIS SUR ! C'est mon médaillon !

**FLASH BACK**

Papa pourquoi Judith va partir ? Pourquoi tu as pris mon médaillon ?

Le roi Végéta regarda son jeune fils, il tenait entre ses mains une lettre et à côté le médaillon du prince.

Père répondais-moi !

Ecoute moi bien. Judith va partir un petit moment, c'est elle qui aura ton médaillon

Le petit prince coupa son père

NON ELLE PREND PAS MON MEDAILLON IL EST A MOI ! …

Dans petit murmure il rajouta,

C'est le seul souvenir que mère mes laisser.

Végéta avait les larmes au yeux, le roi le frappa d'un coup de pied , le prince voltigea et tomba sur le sol dur du bureau de son père.

Ne pleure JAMAIS ! C'est pour les FAIBLE ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?

Oui père …

MAINTENANT SORT DE LA ! Va t'entraîner avec Judith avant quelle parte !

Végéta sortit du bureau sans son médaillon et sans savoir ce que son père voulez faire.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Végéta tremblait encore plus. Il serra le médaillon dans sa main droite.

C'était donc sa que tu voulais me cacher, C 'ETAIT SA PERE ?

Un peu plus loin …

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore a crier celui là, il me fait vraiment chier déjà qu'il a cassé mon mur il faut qu'il en rajoute.

Bulma arrêta son ménage, et se dirigea vers les cris…

°Chapitre13 :…Pris la main dans le sac …

Bulma s'arrêta au cadre de la porte de sa chambre apparemment végéta l'avait pas sentit s'approcher trop concentré sur ce qui venait de découvert.. Bulma l'observa. Le prince regardait la lettre , cette lettre que son père lui avait caché. Il l'ouvrit lentement.

_C'est le moment !_

Bulma s'adossa sur le cadre de la porte les bras croisés, et un sourire que celle les sayens peuvent faire.

Alors mon Prince, on ne vous jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Végéta se retourna

_Ce sourire,…Ce sourire.._

**FLASH BACK**

Il est où ce cahier,..grrr.. pourquoi Judith veut pas me le montrer ! Je suis le Prince donc je peux le voir !

Un petit garçon était entrain de mettre un bordel pas possible dans la chambre de la jeune Judith.

Il EST CE CAHIER ! GRR !

Ah JE L'AI TROUVE ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

Végéta s'apprêter à ouvrir le petit carnet rouge quand une voix l'interposa.

Alors mon Prince, on ne vous jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Végéta se retourna rouge de honte de cet fait prendre .Il vit une petite fille blonde, adossée contre le carde de la porte, avec se sourire digne d'un sayen ou plutot d'une sayenne.

Judith….C'est passequetucrois..

Judith s'avança lentement du Prince, elle lui pris violemment le carnet des mains.

Sa c'est à moi !

La fillette regarda l'état de sa chambre.

Tu ranges !

QUOI ? Je ne rangerais pas TA chambre !( Végéta croisa c'est bras et vit la mine boudeur)

COMMENT SA ? TU VAS RANGER MA CHAMBRE TA VU LA PACAILLE QUE TU AS MIS !

ET TU NE ME DONNE PAS T'ORDRE C'EST MOI LE PRINCE !

OUAI ET ? POUR MOI T'ES JUSTE UN PETIT CURIEUX FAIBLE COMME UN BEBE !

FAIBLE COMME UN BEBE ! TSSS….Je suis bien plus fort que toi !

Ah ouai ! On va voir ça !

Judith lui envoya un de poing au ventre. Végéta se plia en deux.

Alors mon petit ! T'es déjà K.O ? (Sur le visage de Judith se former un petit sourire narquois !)

..Keuf..Non il en faudra bien plus pour me mettre à bout !

C'est ça !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et Prince de pacotille….Ah tu te réveille enfin !

Végéta regarder Bulma, sous tout les angles.

Ce peut-il que Bulma soit en réaliter Judith ?

Voilà fini le petit Chapitre, bon si vous avez des question je me ferai une joie de répondre ! BiZz' a tous !


End file.
